movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls' Plan/Sedusa's Anger
(Later that day, the people of Soleanna are gathered in the courtyard, throwing out their spinning wheels) Narrator: (Voice-over) But the Duke and Duchess, still concerned for their daughter’s life, ended up decreeing that every spinning wheel in Soleanna should be destroyed. And that was done. (The Duke then threw a burning torch onto the pile of spinning wheels and they all burned into a bonfire as the people watched in silence. Back in the castle in an audience chamber, Bloom and Blossom watched the whole thing from the balcony in concern. The rest of the Winx Club and the Powerpuff Girls are in there, too, drinking tea and eating cookies. Bloom and Blossom then returned to the others) Bloom: This is crazy! Blossom: Tell me about it! Flora: It’ll be alright, Bloom and Blossom. Come sit with us. Bubbles: And have a nice cup of tea and a plate of cookies with us. Roxy: I’m sure it’ll work out. Buttercup: Well, a bonfire won’t stop Sedusa. Blossom: Apparently not. Aisha: But what will? Bubbles: Maybe if we try talking to her? Tecna: (Shocked) Talk?! Stella: (Shocked) With Sedusa?! Roxy: Yes. Bubbles: Maybe she’s not all bad. Blossom: Oh, yes she is! Buttercup: Yeah, dummy! She nearly manipulated the Professor into falling in love with her and not let us fight crime before, remember?! Roxy: (Realizing) Oh no, Buttercup, not at all. Tecna: And if you recall, she even tried to impersonate Ms. Bellum and manipulate the Mayor of Townsville into letting her take days off to steal jewelry and money. Bubbles: (Realizing) Oh yeah, that’s right. I forgot. Stella: Well, I’d like to turn her into an ugly old toad! Musa: (Surprised) Stella! Bubbles: That’s not very nice to say that! Buttercup: Well, I wish Stella could! Bloom: Unfortunately, we can’t. Our magic normally doesn’t work that way. Flora: It normally works to do good. Blossom: Yeah. Musa: Bringing joy and happiness. Buttercup: Well, that’ll make me and Stella happy. Roxy: Agreed. (Buttercup turned to Bloom) Buttercup: Do you have any great ideas? (Bloom started to think) Bloom: Hmm…. There has to be some way…. (She suddenly came up with an idea) Bloom: Wait, there is a way! Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: There is? Roxy: What is it? Blossom: Tell away, Bloom! (Before Bloom could say anything else, she realized something and shushed them) Bloom: (Whispering) Even the walls have ears. Follow me. (She and the Winx Club then shrunk down to mouse size, even shrinking the Powerpuff Girls down with them and they hid themselves inside a tin dollhouse that was given to Baby Elise) Bloom: We’ll turn her into a flower. Stella: Who, Sedusa? Bloom: No, Stella. Princess Elise III. Tecna: (Realizing) Oh, good idea! Flora: She’d make a lovely flower. Blossom: And since flowers can’t prick their fingers, or leaves to be exact, then the curse will prove to be a waste for Sedusa. Buttercup: It hasn't any! Roxy: That's right! Bubbles: Yeah! Elise will be safe now! (Buttercup and Tecna suddenly realized something that faded their smiles) Tecna: Unless Sedusa sends a frost. Buttercup: Yeah, flowers normally never stand a chance against that. (The others realized) Bloom: Shoot! I forgot. Blossom: Then I guess that won’t work. Bubbles: Yeah, Sedusa always wrecks our flowers, particularly Flora’s. Flora: Yeah…. Roxy: That's too bad. Tecna: And there’s no doubt she’ll expect us to do that. Aisha: Without a doubt. Buttercup: (Groans a bit) What do you expect? She knows everything we plan. Bubbles: But she normally doesn’t know everything. Musa: Heck, she doesn’t know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others. Roxy: In fact, I don’t think she’s really a nice happy person. (Hearing this, Bloom, Tecna, and Blossom suddenly came up with another idea) Bloom, Tecna, and Blossom: That’s it! Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: What’s it? Tecna: She doesn’t know about love and happiness, right? Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Yeah, why? Tecna: Well, it’s the only thing she doesn’t understand. Blossom: And won’t expect. (A short pause) Buttercup: And your point is? Bloom: The point is, we have a new great plan! Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: And what is it? Bloom: There’s a woodcutter’s cottage being run by our friends, Sonic the Hedgehog and his gang, right? Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Yes. Tecna: Although the Duke and Duchess might object to it at first. But when we explain it’s the only way, we’ll be in the clear. Buttercup: Explain what? Stella: Please get to your point. Bloom: Our plan is ten peasant girls raising a child deep in the forest. Blossom: What do you think of that? (A short pause) Roxy: Oh, that’s very nice of them. Bubbles: And who are those peasant girls? Bloom, Blossom, and Tecna: Guess. (Bloom, Blossom and Tecna gave playful smug smiles. Getting those smiles, the Winx Club and the Powerpuff Girls realized and got excited, although Buttercup wasn’t sure) Bubbles: That’s us! Bloom: Yep! Roxy: You mean, "We, us?" Blossom: Yep! Flora: Take care of the baby princess? Blossom: Why not? Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Great idea! Roxy: Oh, I'd love that! Buttercup: But we have to feed her…. Flora: Wash her, dress her, and rock her to sleep! Bubbles: I love that idea! Buttercup: You really think we can? Bloom: If good parents could, then maybe we can, too. Stella: And we’d have our magic and powers to help us. Roxy: That’s right. Tecna: Actually, about magic and powers…. Bloom: We can’t use our magic and our powers for this. Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Bummer…. Musa: So, basically, for this plan to work, we have to live like normal people for sixteen years. Stella: But normally, we can’t do any activities without magic and powers. Musa: But Stella, think about it…. Tecna: It’s the only way Sedusa will never suspect. Buttercup: But who’ll wash and cook? Bloom: We all will. And Elise can learn as well. Blossom: With Sonic and his gang’s help! Buttercup: (Unsure) Well…. (She gives in) Buttercup: (Nods) Alright. Bloom: All settled then. Tecna: Let’s go tell the Duke and Duchess at once! Blossom: Right! (They leave the dollhouse, unshrink themselves, and head to the throne room to tell the Duke and Duchess. Later at night, the Duke and Duchess watched in silent sadness from the balcony as the Winx Club, in their human forms, and the Powerpuff Girls, dressed in their Steamypuff Girls outfits (Minus the huge metal steampunk jets), quietly sneak a hidden sleeping Baby Elise out of the castle. Bloom now has hip-length red orange hair, and she is wearing a short-sleeved light blue and white striped turtleneck cropped shirt with pink hearts on the front, a pink wristband on her left shoulder, a royal blue ruffled miniskirt, light blue leg socks, and dark blue and light blue high-heeled boots with tiny pink ribbons on the side. Stella now has hip-length blonde hair with a pink hairband, and she is wearing a pair of small mint green star-shaped earrings attached to thin pink earring hoops, a mint green tubetop/miniskirt dress with tiny pink stripes and a pink belt belt-like sash, and pink high-heeled sandals with pink ribbons on the side. Musa now has hip-length dark blue hair tied in pigtails by red scrunchies, and is wearing a blue tubetop with red squared stripes and a red belt with a silver buckle, light blue fingerless arm gloves, light blue pants, and blue shoes with dark blue rims. Flora now has hip-length light brown hair, and is wearing a pair of gold hoop earrings, a green ribbon choker, a pink short-sleeved poofy cropped shirt with dark pink polka dots on the sleeves, a red sashed miniskirt with a pink ribbon, a green and pink beaded bracelet on the right wrist, pink knee-high socks, and red high-heeled shoes. Tecna now has short magenta hair with an asymmetrical style, and is wearing a pair of small light purple orb earrings, a light purple turtleneck cropped tanktop with a violet button line at the neck and purple rims, a light purple miniskirt with a violet button line on the side, light purple pants, and violet knee-high boots with white rims. Aisha now has knee-length wavy dark brown hair tied in a beret with the two front strands of her hair tied, a light purple cropped cami tanktop with white spaghetti-straps with a blue swirling symbol in front, a green miniskirt, light pink knee-high leg warmers, and green shoes with light green rims. And Roxy now has hip-length magenta hair with the side hairs bleach blonde, and is wearing a short-sleeved magenta cropped shirt with blue rims, two small holes on the shoulder parts, a blue paw-print symbol on the front, a green long-sleeved cropped shirt underneath, a shiny blue belt with two light blue tiny chain buckles/supports, turquoise capris with two blue belt-like rims on the bottom part of the leg sections, and pink knee-high boots with light purple rims) Narrator: (Voice-over) And so, the Duke and Duchess watched with heavy hearts as their precious daughter, their only child, disappeared with her new caretakers into the night. (Once out of the castle, the Winx Club and the Powerpuff Girls quietly trek through the forest with Baby Elise until they were out of sight from the castle) Narrator: (Voice-over) Many sad and lonely years have passed for the Duke, his Duchess, and their people. But as the time for the princess’ sixteenth birthday draws near, the entire kingdom of Soleanna began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Sedusa’s domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and anger, her evil curse will not be fulfilled. (Sixteen years later at the top of the Forbidden Mountains, in a black castle, Sedusa is completely livid in her throne room as the Gangreen Gang, Vanitas, and an army of green or red frog-like Goblins and their brown toad-like general wearing a blood red hat and a blue jacket, Redcap, watched) Sedusa: This is crazy! Sixteen years have passed, and still no sign of her! She couldn’t have vanished into thin air! (She then turned to Redcap in suspicion) Sedusa: And are you sure you searched everywhere? Redcap: Yes, we did, Mistress. We all did. (The Goblins screeched in agreement) Sedusa: Even the towns? The forests? The mountains? Vanitas: Answer her honestly! (Redcap began to recall their search spots) Redcap: Let’s see…. Forests, mountains…. Houses…. (He then remembered something else) Redcap: And, oh yeah! All of the cradles! (Sedusa got surprised along with Vanitas and the Gangreen Gang) Sedusa: Cradles? Redcap: Yep! Every single cradle. Sedusa: Cradles, eh? (She turned to Vanitas and the Gangreen Gang with an evil smirk, which they give in return) Sedusa: Well, what do you know? Did you hear that? Vanitas: Loud and clear. Sedusa: All those years they were looking for a baby princess. Ace: (Laughs a bit, then whispers) Oh man, they should’ve realized by now she’s all grown up. Billy: Yeah, yeah! (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Snake: What dopessssss. (He hissed chuckles a bit) Arturo: (Laughing a bit) What el stupidos! (Then they started laughing hysterically. Soon Redcap and the Goblins joined in. Suddenly, Sedusa, Vanitas, and the Gangreen Gang stopped laughing as Sedusa got angry and began blasting her magic at Redcap and the Goblins, making them stop laughing and scaring them away) Sedusa: You pathetic fools! Idiots! Imbeciles! (After scaring Redcap and all of the Goblins off, Sedusa calmed down and sat in her throne in annoyance and frustration) Sedusa: Why do those Goblins turn out to be idiots?! Snake: I’m ssssssurprisssssed you didn’t blasssst ussss for failing you. (Ace punches him) Ace: Don’t encourage her! Snake: Sssssorry, Accccce. Sedusa: I need to accomplish this curse immediately! Girl’s voice: Upset again, Sedusa? (They casually noticed five teenage girls come in. One of them is a teenage pony-like girl with pale apple green skin, long curly luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, and brilliant raspberry eyes, and wearing a lilac blouse with short puffy sleeves, matching opera gloves, a purple scrunchie with yellow stubbed spikes, lavender stockings with purple triangles on them and purple high-heeled boots. She is Adagio Dazzle, the leader of the Dazzlings. The second girl is a teenage pony-like girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, and wearing a blue sleeveless vest with the sleeve rims ripped, a white tanktop underneath, a red gem necklace, three purple wristbands on her arms, purple criss-cross belt with a white star-shaped buckle, violet pants with glitter pockets, and knee-high dark purple boots. She is Aria Blaze. The third girl is a teenage pony-like girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, and wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue short-sleeved shirt with short puffy sleeves and purple sleeve rims, a dark blue sleeveless vest, a navy blue wristband on her left wrist, blue jeans with hole designs, and black high-heeled boots. She is Starlight Glimmer. The fourth girl is a teenage pony-like girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, and wearing a microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair, a red gem choker, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pink skirt, light pink knee-high socks, and pink knee-high converse shoes. She is Sonata Dusk. And the last girl is a teenage pony-like girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, and wearing a blue jacket, a purple short-sleeved dress with yellow rims and blue lining around the skirt, and blue knee-high boots with purple rims. She is Trixie. They each have a huge crush on each and every one of the Gangreen Gang members, although the Gangreen Gang, despite liking them too, doesn’t know it yet, and the Dazzlings are normally jealous when the Gangreen Gang are gushing towards Sedusa. As the Dazzlings approached, the Gangreen Gang smiled at them and waved hello) Gangreen Gang: Hi, Dazzlings! How are you? Dazzlings: Hi, boys. (Adagio then turned to Sedusa) Adagio: I know you’re upset about not getting that invite sixteen years ago, but that doesn’t mean you should curse that princess over that. (Sedusa sighs in frustration a bit) Sedusa: Adagio, I told you and the other Dazzlings members. It’s not about that stupid invite! I made a plan to make sure that the balance between normal and magic/powerful creatures can’t stay in perfect harmony with the princess gone. And with her and that prince she will marry out of the way later, you ten will be one step closer to your reward. Sonata: (Narrowing her eyes) What do you mean? Sedusa: (Sweetly) Oh, does it matter? (She turns to the Gangreen Gang seductively, much to the Dazzlings’ secret chagrin) Sedusa: Now, boys. You are…. (She noticed the Dazzlings’ jealous looks, but luckily for the five, she thinks they’re jealous of being left out) Sedusa: Actually, you and the Dazzlings are my last hope…. (Ace smiled bashfully) Ace: What is your desire, Mommy? Gangreen Gang: (Agreeing) Yes, what is it? (Sedusa continued her seduction while changing the subject at first) Sedusa: (Baby talk) Sweetheart, I told you. I may be your mommy, but don’t call me that. Ace: (Bashfully) Sorry. I meant, Mistress. Sedusa: (Baby talk) That’s better. (Sweetly) ''Anyway, You ten are my last hope. Search high and low. Look for a 16 year old girl with hair of ruby red and lips that shame the red rose. Go, and do not fail me please. Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Yes, Mistress! ''(They run out and leave. Sedusa then turned to Vanitas with an evil smirk) Sedusa: Those ten fools are so easily manipulated. Vanitas: Hence your name with the combination of Medusa. Sedusa: Listen and listen well, Vanitas. Go after them and help them accomplish their mission. I know for a fact they will screw up. So, make sure they succeed once you catch up to them. Vanitas: Searching for a girl with ruby red hair and red lips with those ten losers? That’ll be easy. (He puts his helmet on) Vanitas: I won’t let you down. Sedusa: Good. Now hurry. (Vanitas nods and leaves as well by gliding on his Keyblade like a hoverboard) Coming up: The Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls prepare a surprise sweet sixteenth birthday party for Elise, now aliased as White Snow, and while out picking berries with Sonic’s group, White Snow explains her lifelong dream, unaware of a certain prince taking a ride with his Digimon, Mailbirdramon.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes